galaxystarsupermiraclenightfandomcom-20200215-history
Lugnut
Lugnut is a heavy operations officer, and a demolitions expert which attempt to obey orders from Megatron. He allied with Blitzwing to defeat the Autobot strategic defense force, until leading to his diminutive confrontation against Bulkhead. He unleashed his powerful explosive attack, The Punch of Kill Everything to obliterate the Autobot garrison in medium area during the battle between good and evil. Lugnut still unfolds to penetrate many Autobot defense bases, and to finish his all-out fight for Cybertron. Biography Attack on Cybertron Lugnut is seen briefly in attack against the Autobot soldiers, and Rocket-propelled attackers during the siege of Decagon Plaza. He is seen uses Punch of Kill Everything attack against a horde of Autobot Troops, and Clone Troopers, whilst Ultra Magnus defeated the rest of Decepticon Troops. The attack on Decagon Plaza had come to a halt, and Lugnut alongside Megatron and his armed lieutenants, were retreated. Continuous Battles After the Battle for North Shore High School had successfully ended, and Regina George being defeated, Lugnut continues his all-out attack against Ultra Magnus. He was obsessed with not only Megatron, but Maxmillian Skywalker, and begin to engage in combat against the Celestial Federation troops, as the Second Battle of Mars begins. Unwittingly, Lugnut spoke to Nute Gunray, as they realized that the long-lost artifact, The Eye of H.G. Wells is captured. When being angered, Lugnut, Blitzwing, and Overcast flee from Mars, and Commander Skywalker shall achieve various evil plans. At this point, Lugnut, Strika, and several Soldiers attempt to halt Xenon Asuka's plot, and urge to kill them. Lugnut attempt to use atomic POKE blast, but the attack has been decimated, and then Anakin Skywalker, Marianne Noisette, and more heroes to push forward against the Decepticon armies. However, Sailor Chibi Moon made her final choice to Lugnut: Bring the Allspark, or Beginning the Duel. At the various battles where Maxmillian Skywalker supported Agent Kruger, alongside villainous groups on various battles of the galaxy, until Lugnut participates on the First Battle of Neo-Tokyo, marked as one of the final confrontations against Maxmillian Skywalker. Megatron saw Lugnut participate the duel against Evanora, and Theodora, then later, witnessing the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen to defeat Emperor Bog. As Tetsuo Shima gained his true colors, Lugnut, Shockwave, and more Decepticon troops saw Zeus combined together to become a gigantic angelic monster. Finally, Xenon Asuka, Zephyr Shields, and Anakin Skywalker destroyed Tetsuo Shima in the process, and Shotaro Kaneda retreat from the battlefield as the war will end. Lugnut and the rest of Decepticon forces, as well as Martian and Separatist forces, retreat. Unicron's Master Plan As the Galactic Empire was formed, Lugnut returns back to Cybertron, and participates Megatron, with Giga and Mega, to be ordered from Unicron to destroy the Matrix of Leadership. Lugnut and Blitzwing is being consulted by General Airstrike, to navigate and defeat Ultra Magnus, Crosshairs, and Drift. As the time goes after the Second Battle of Neo-Tokyo, Lugnut participated an all-out attack on Tatooine. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Decepticons Category:Aliens